He's Walking in Her Winter Wonderland
by Ionlydatefictionalcharaters
Summary: It all started with the Easter Bunny. No, I swear.
1. Chapter 1

_"Jack Frost, you icy son of a-"_

"What's up, Bun-bun? What have I done to upset the lord of the painted eggs this time?"

"You've done it again!"

"Done what?"

"You've frozen Arendell! _In the middle of summer!" _Jack stopped.

"What?"

"You heard me! The entire kingdom is coated in ice!"

"That-that wasn't me." Jack spat out, his mind racing. _Does someone else have ice powers? Am I not the only one?_

"Then who was it, you icy arse?"

"I don't know," Jack muttered, "But I'm going to find out." and he was gone in a whirl of frost and ice.

"The boy was always one for theatrics." the bunny said before hopping off to make sure egg productions were going smoothly.

* * *

"Arendell, Arendell, now where is Arendell?" Jack said to himself, flying through the night. The moon wasn't here to help him tonight, and even with his supernatural vision, he was having trouble finding _anything _in this darkness. Then he saw the light.

He flew down and saw it was a girl, who might have been his age, or at least the age he looked. He got closer.

"Hey, hey are you crying? Don't cry." the girl didn't seem to hear him. _Of course. One conversation with that Bunny and you're already thinking people can hear you. _

"At least I can be queen of this kingdom too. A kingdom of isolation, sure, but still the queen." It was the first time she had spoken, and her voice sounded raspy, as if she had been crying for quite awhile.

"I know you can't hear me, but-"

"God, I tried to hard! I tried so hard to keep it in. Conceal it, don't feel it." she laughed bitterly, "I guess I don't have to do that anymore. Everybody knows." she got an angry look on her face. "Aw, who cares? I'm alone now. Who the hell cares if I do this anymore?" she defiantly opened her palm, and a burst of frost came out.

"Hey cool!" Jack forgot she couldn't hear her, and apparently she had too, because she looked around, but she couldn't see anything.

"Right. Just the wind," she suddenly got this devious look on her face, "You know, if I'm not concealing anything anymore, I might as well..." she quickly got rid of her cloak and her glove-she only had one, for some reason-and her shoulders immediately relaxed. She let out another burst of frost and giggled. "I wonder what else I could do?" she looked around her, looking for something to do. Jack stifled a laugh and had a gust of wind stumble her into walking forward. She laughed again and twirled around, cherishing the air. As she was twirling, she spun her hand around and a snowman popped up, but she kept going, not really paying attention. He did though, looking back as the snowman started to move. He laughed out loud, and the girl hesitated for a second before moving on.

"After all these years of holding it in, there's no telling what limits I could break!" she was smiling for real now, running up the mountain as Jack followed her. She reached a chasm and looked at for a second before thrusting her hands forward, and creating a rough looking staircase. She looked a bit disappointed, but when to walk on it anyway. _You can do better than that, _Jack thought as she stepped on the first step. He withheld a chuckle as the ice smoothed underneath her foot and hands. She seemed to get more and more excited, smoothing and refining the ice into precise, glass-like shapes as she ran up, new steps appearing before her. She got to the top of the mountain and stopped suddenly. _Don't tell me she's done already! _he thought exasperatingly. She didn't disappoint. She lifted her dress the barest amount and brought her foot down. A gigantic snowflake started appearing. It rose up to create the most glorious castle he'd ever seen.

"This is _amazing_! I've never felt so free in my life! I never knew I could do so much!" She suddenly took a small crown out of her hair and looked at it, her body suddenly tensing up again. But she straightened her back and a look of resolve appeared on her face. "I'm sorry father. I've got to let it go." she threw the crown, smiling again. And then she did something that completely changed the way he'd been looking at her. She let her hair down. Literally. It fell out of it's tight bun into a loose braid and everything about her changed. But she wasn't finished yet. Even as he watched, her old-admittedly kind of plain-dress transformed into a thing of icy beauty. She walked confidently out the doors to look at the rising sun as a gust of cold air blew in. "The cold never bothered me anyway." she said confidently before slamming the door shut behind her.

"Woah." Jack said, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. The girl whirled around.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack looked around, trying to see who she was talking about. He hadn't seen anyone come up with them. He looked back at the girl, but she was staring at him.

"Me? Who me?" she looked at him exasperatingly.

"Who else is here?" he almost looked around again, but thought better of it at the last second.

"N-no one?" he said, raising his voice in a question.

"Then, by that observation, I'm talking to..." she left it hanging, obviously intending for him to complete the sentence.

"Me?" Jack finally replied.

"Good job," she said snarkily, "but who exactly are you?"

"Me?" Jack chuckled, trying to get some bearing in this unfamiliar area, "I'm Jack Frost."

* * *

Elsa had stopped caring a while ago. She thought it started around the staircase made of ice. But this was ridiculous. "If you're Jack Frost, then my entire kingdom is down in Arendell right now celebrating their glorious ice monster of a queen." he looked taken aback at that.

"I _am _Jack Frost, and you are _not _a monster. What I saw you doing out there...that was amazing." Elsa managed not to blush.

"Yeah, well I was having a lot more fun before I realized someone was stalking. I mean, God! You can't even be queen for five minutes before weirdos claiming they're fictional characters start following you." Jack scoffed.

"I'm Jack Frost, I swear! I can prove it!" Elsa looked at him, expectant. Jack blushed. "Erm, well, you mean...now? Right after you did...all of this? I mean, I can't top that..."

"Well, then, I guess you aren't really Jack Frost," Elsa said loftily, moving towards the door, "and in that case, if you would kindly-"

"Wait!" Jack scrambled up in the air, flying toward her. Elsa's eyes widened to saucer-like proportions, "please don't shut me out!" Elsa stiffened.

"Fine. You're Jack Frost. Get out _anyway._" Jack looked confused.

"Why? Is it something I said? I just want to...to talk to someone!" he sounded desperate. Elsa's eyes blurred with tears.

"Then talk to someone else. I just want to be _alone._" Jack put a hand on her shoulder, and two things happened.

Frost and snowflakes burst from where they were touching, creating a small flurry, and Jack gasped and stumbled back.

"What? What happened? Did I freeze you? Did I hurt you?" Elsa whirled around, frantic.

"What? No. I...I touched you. I actually _touched _you. My hand didn't go through you or...or anything."

"That small snow storm sure was _something._"

"That?" Jack sounded distracted, reaching out his hand to touch something-her, she realized-then thinking better of it, "Who cares about that. I have ice powers, you have ice powers. But...I _touched _you. You can _hear _me."

"And that's...not a regular occurrence for you?" Elsa had stopped acting panicked once she realized Jack wasn't hurt. He looked up.

"No! Nobody can even see me! You're the first mortal person I've talked to in years!" he touched her again, his hands on her shoulders, and beamed, "This is amazing! _You're _amazing!"

Elsa couldn't contain the blush this time. "T-thanks, I suppose. Is that why you wanted to stay? Because I could hear you?"

"Yeah, well, that. Also, you've got to teach me how you do this with ice!" He waved his arms around, grinning. Elsa backed up a bit when one of his hands almost smacked her in the face. He suddenly quieted. "D-does this mean I can stay?" Elsa smiled shyly.

"Yeah. Yeah, I suppose it does."

* * *

"...and really, I can't remember anything before the Moon woke me up." Jack was smiling, sitting on top of his staff as Elsa learned was the norm.

"And ever since then, nobody's been able to see you?"

"Nobody except you." Jack grinned. Elsa noticed he did that a lot. "What about you, Queen of Arendell, what's your story?" Elsa stopped smiling. "Oh. I'm sorry. Touchy subject?"

"No. No, it's fine I guess. Where do you want me to start?"

"When you got the ice powers." Elsa smiled again, but it was small. Jack was determined to have her giggling by the end of the night.

"I got them when I was born. I can't remember ever _not _having them."

"Hey, that's funny, me too!" Elsa's smile widened.

"Yeah, and for a little while it was alright. My parents worried a bit when Anna was born, but-"

"Anna?" Elsa tensed.

"She's...she's my sister." Jack saw her discomfort.

"Right. Moving on."

"Yeah. So, after Anna was born, they got a bit more high strung, but I didn't really notice. Then, one night, me and Anna went into the ballroom to play in the snow-she still knew I had powers then-and I...I hit her. With the ice. We managed to save her, but...we had to make her forget all the memories of my powers. After that, I was separated from her and I started to try and control it. It was a lot harder when I got stressed, and I got stressed a lot. It got so much worse after my parents died. And when my sister came to me with this...this man proclaiming she was getting married, I snapped. And that's how I ended up here with you."

"Wow. That must have...sucked. Big time." she chuckled humorlessly.

"Yeah." Jack was nervous, but he felt he had to bring it up.

"So...what's Anna like?" Elsa visibly brightened.

"I haven't talked to her for a long time, but she's amazing. I love her so much and I wish my powers hadn't driven us apart. She used to be so fun to hang out with and she was hilarious. Still is, from what I saw of tonight-" she stopped, suddenly hunched and reserved. Jack knew that was enough talking for tonight.

"I think...I think it's time you went to sleep. Big night and all." Elsa smiled wearily.

"Yeah. You're right." she turned to go and find the bedroom.

"And can I...can I stay?" she faced him again.

"Yes, Jack. You should stay.

* * *

**Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe the support I've gotten already! I hope you like what I've done with Elsa's character and I hope I've stayed true to Jack's. Thank you to all who commented, I totally needed that support.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: So, I've talked to a few people and apparently this is a bit confusing. Elsa's timeline was way _before _Jack becomes a Guardian. When I introduce all the other RotG characters later, they're going to be pretty antagonistic to Jack. This is way before any of Jack's movie. Oh, and there are going to be a lot of _direct quotes _from the "First Time in Forever" reprise in this chapter, and I don't own any of that. Ooor...what I've said so far actually. This is actually gonna follow _Frozen's _plot for a bit longer before I branch out into more of an actual Crossover fic. So...that being said, enjoy Chapter Three!**

Jack woke up to a fractured light blinding him. It took him a second to remember where he was. He sat up in the bed Elsa had made for him in one of the guest bedrooms and looked around. It was the first furnished place he had ever actually felt at home in. Everything was ice, opaque and beautiful. He slowly got out of bed, trying to remember if he could shatter all the ice around him, and softly flew out of his room. He didn't try looking for Elsa, knowing that if he ended up finding her it would be an embarrassing situation for the both of them. Instead, he simply looked around the castle. It was pretty obvious she had really only worked on the skeleton. He saw outlines of where rooms could be, but the only details were in the main hall and what he assumed was the ballroom. He was still amazed at the extent Elsa could manipulate the ice. He could really only start storms. This was...this was _art_. He was looking at the chandelier from a birds eye view when Elsa finally came in.

"Jack, I hope you realize it's really weird when I walk in and you're twenty feet above the ground." he smiled sheepishly and slowly lowered himself to the ground.

"So, what do you want to do today?" he asked her. She looked kind of shocked for a moment. "What?"

"Oh. Nothing it's just...I haven't been asked what I want to do for a long time...a couple years." Jack was taken aback.

"Seriously? Wow. Um, so, after all that time, what _do _you want to do?"

"Ummm, do you wanna, maybe...build a snowman?" she looked sheepish and kind of guilty for some reason. Jack barely noticed as bounded closer.

"A snowman? I love making snowmen! I used to make them all the time with-" his face shut down completely, then slowly morphed into a mask of terrifying anger.

"J-Jack? You okay?" Elsa inched toward him, daring to put a hand on his shoulder. He suddenly enveloped her into a hug.

"There are these times...these times when I can almost remember. I can just barely touch it with my fingertips and then it's farther than ever before." Elsa couldn't see it, her face was smashed into his jacket, but his eyes fogged up with crystallized tears. She hugged him tighter anyway.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered into his chest, "I've got some issues with snowmen myself." he gave out a watery chuckle and let go of her, backing up a few paces.

"I apologize for that. I'm not normally one for hugs." Elsa was beet red.

"O-oh it's fine." Jack was wearing that insufferable smile of his.

"So, snowmen are out. Wanna see if I can teach you to fly?" they both brightened. They started heading to the door when suddenly they heard something from downstairs.

"Elsa? Are you in here?"

* * *

Elsa started shoving Jack into the nearest closet door. "She'll hear you!" Elsa whispered furiously as Jack was stifling a laugh.

"No. No she can't. And even if she could, why would it matter?"

"Because the only reason they found out about my powers in the first place is that she got engaged to a guy she just met. And basically living with a guy you just met _who is also invisible _might be just the slightest bit hypocritical, don't you think?" Jack's eyes widened in realization as he finally let himself be shoved into the closet. The empty, boring closet. He sighed and finally lowered himself to the level of eavesdropping.

* * *

Elsa tried regally going down the stairs to meet Anna, but it was really hard after seeing her face again. She stopped about halfway down, trying to force herself not to tackle-hug her sister like she so desperately wanted.

"Woah," Anna interrupted her thoughts, 'You look...different. It's a good different but...woah." Elsa controlled her smile.

"Thank you. It's wonderful to see you Anna."

"It' great to see you too!" she started up the stairs, and Elsa panicked, hurriedly backing up.

"But...I think you should head back now. You belong in Arendell."

"So do you!"

"No, I dont," Elsa smiled wanly, "I belong here." Anna looked confused. They had made it to the top of the stairs and into the ballroom by then, and Anna moved closer. "Please go away, Anna. I don't want to hurt you again." Anna was crushed, that was plain to see.

"Please don't shut me out again! Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"

"Anna...please go back home. Go enjoy the sun, open up the gates."

"Umm...well, you see-"

"You mean well, I know. But please just leave me be. I know I'm alone but I'm alone and free. If you'd all just stay away you'd be safe from me.

"Actually, we're not."

"What do you mean 'we're not'?"

"I get a feeling you don't know..."

"What do I not know?"

"Arendell's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow."

"Oh, God, please no! I can't do this again. I can't fix it! I don't know how!"

"I can help you! Please, Elsa just let me..."

"_Stop!" _Elsa screamed. The storm that had been developing around her sharpened and condensed. Without knowing, Elsa sent a shard straight into Anna's heart.

Anna fell to her feet and gasped for air. Elsa turned around suddenly. Jack had come out of the cupboard, being the only one who had seen what happened. Suddenly, another man passed straight through Jack and slid on his knees to Anna. Jack winced, not used to being suddenly incorporeal again.

"Who's this?" Elsa was close to tears, "Oh, it doesn't matter. Just leave before things get worse." the man nodded, running out and down the stairs. Elsa turned on Jack.

"You too. You leave too. I want to be alone." Jack stepped back suddenly, hurt.

"But-"

"Just _go.__" _Jack teared up again, hiding the tears from her. But he went out, flying through the window.

It was only then Elsa thought it was okay to break into sobs, falling to her knees in utter sorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

As Jack flew away into the night, he already knew it was a bad idea to leave Elsa alone when she was this fragile, but he also knew he had to find Anna. As he looked down below, trying to find her, he heard the steady clop of a horses hooves. He thought it might be Anna and the man he saw her with, but as he flew closer, he saw a group of men instead. Hearing the murmur of conversation, he flew forward, going to a pair of men in the back.

"You heard what the boss said. We have to kill the witch." the other cracked his knuckles.

"I'll be happy to do _that. _What she did at that castle was unnatural. She's probably killed her sister by now." Jack growled uselessly, wanting to punch the man right in his thuggish nose. As he raised his fist, he was stopped by a cool voice behind him.

"You know as well as I that'll do no good." Jack whirled around, facing a tall, grey man wearing long charcoal robes. He knew why the others didn't see him when he saw the man was floating.

"Who are you?" Jack snarled, raising his stick as a whirl of snow started to form around him. The man simply raised his eyebrow.

"There's no need to be so hostile. I'm on your team." he dodged the question skillfully enough that Jack didn't notice.

"Oh, yeah? Why should I trust you? Another invisible guy comes up behind me just expecting me to trust him and I'm supposed to?" the man shrugged.

"I suppose when you put it like that it does sound a little risky, but I want Queen Elsa to live just as much as you do. Her powers would be...useful. I intend to use them."

"You are not going to use Elsa." Jack said, suddenly on guard again. The man chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Jack. But we should probably catch up with the team." he pointed ahead, to where the group had gotten steadily closer to Elsa's palace while they were talking. Jack flew to catch up before he could remember to ask the man how he knew his name.

* * *

Pitch smiled as he watched the idiotic boy fly away to save his queen. Pitch had no use for her anymore anyway. Freezing the fjord was impressive, but she was still to weak to be any use to him, unstable or not. But there was a man he knew would be useful...Hans of the Southern Isles. Pitch knew that his hatred and resentment for anyone with more power than himself would be useful, easy to mold into a powerful vessel. But first he'd have to get him to harden enough so he wouldn't break, make him do something so evil he'd never come back from it. Hmm...maybe he did have a use for that ice chit anyway...

* * *

Jack knew he couldn't trust the mysterious grey man who had somehow known his name, but all he could now was be wary. As the group of men got closer and closer to the castle, he identified the supposed leader of the group as a prince named Hans. He didn't trust the handsome features that were, for now, twisted into sympathetic and worried frowns and scowls. As they got to the palace, they drew their swords. Jack's eyes widened. He flew forward as fast as he could and found an open window to fly through. "Elsa!" he screamed, "Elsa, they've got swords, we've got to run!"

"Jack?" Elsa said, looking up as he burst into the main hall, "What's going on? Why are you yelling? Is someone coming?" Jack's eyes were wild.

"They're here right now. They've got swords. We have to run!"

"How?" Elsa said, panicked now, "They're blocking the only exit!" her eyes flitted over to the doorway, where the heavy footfall of running men could be heard. Jack's face suddenly hardened with resolve.

"Were' going to fly out the window. And then we're going to find your sister."

* * *

Elsa didn't know how to handle what was happening, so she just blocked all sane thought as she was risen into the air, newlywed style. "Sorry," Jack said, flying through the ballroom window, "This was the easiest way I could think of carrying you." Elsa blushed as she finally saw the risque position they were in.

"O-oh. It's n-nothing." she said, bright red blush giving her away." Jack smirked down at her, a slight blush crossing his own face as well.

They flew aimlessly for a while, their only goal to get away from the men. Jack suddenly stopped in mid-air as he realized something. "You hit your sister."

"What?"

"When you were fighting, you hit your sister in the heart with an ice blade." Elsa suddenly panicked, wiggling around in Jack's hold, and he tightened his arms around her. "Shh, shh, it's okay. Do you know where to find her?" she shook her head adamantly.

"No. But I know where to take her." Jack nodded grimly as they went through the night.

**Hey guys! So, sinfully short chapter after such a long wait for ya'll, but I hope you like it. So, as you can see, I've started deviating off the beaten path already and I've added *gasp* Pitch! Get ready for some Anna POV in the next chapter (if I ever get around to writing it) it was lovely to see all of your comments and they really gave me the boost I needed to get this one out. I'll see you (hopefully!) soon, bye!**


End file.
